The present invention relates to a force plate comprising a plate-shaped carrier which, when arranged vertically, has an upper carrier section at the top in the vertical direction and a lower carrier section at the bottom in the vertical direction, wherein at least one first end carrier section is provided and is connected, at one side, to the upper carrier section via a vertical rod and, at another side, to the lower carrier section via a horizontally arranged spring element that is provided with strain gauges.
DE 28 13 769 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,168, discloses a force plate which, together with a second force plate, forms an electronic balance. The known force plate comprises a plate-shaped carrier which is arranged vertically and has an upper carrier section at the top and a lower carrier section at the bottom, wherein, at least at one end side of the force plate, a first end carrier section is provided and is connected, at one side, to the upper carrier section by a vertical rod and, at another side, to the lower carrier section via a horizontally arranged spring element that is provided with strain gauges.
A disadvantage of the known force plate is that further horizontal bending webs or bending rods are provided above and below, arranged parallel to the horizontally arranged spring element that is provided with strain gauges. These bending webs/rods also connect the end carrier section to a further carrier section and are intended to eliminate the effect of disruptive shear forces on the spring element. This results in a force plate which is relatively complex and therefore difficult to produce.
DE 25 43 354 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,221, discloses a force plate, the upper carrier section of which is connected via a vertical rod to a horizontal spring element that is provided with a strain gauge.